


A Story Told in 4 Lines & Other Prompts

by Azilver



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cyborgs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fic, Sharing Body Heat, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of very short ficlets, each inspired by a pairing and a cliche/verse/prompt which was then used to write a 4 line piece.<br/>And other prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ranger!Herc/college student!Chuck verse extra

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты - мой сказочный принц!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150696) by [efinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie)



> Kaijusizefeels asked for: more from that ranger!Herc/college student!Chuck verse. Or maybe Herc/Chuck have to survive in a desert/island/wilderness, etc. I just need some survival expert Herc :D 
> 
> Lmao I went the way of crack.

Wanting to have someone’s babies is normally a girl thing but Chuck thinks he can totally understand the sentiment after watching Herc start a fire with a flint set and a little kindling. That is, after quite easily collecting various tubers and fruits for them to eat. He wants to strip and throw himself at the man announcing “Take me now, you alpha male god!” If Raleigh and Yancy’s laughter is any sign, he may be mumbling this to himself as he drools over Herc crouched over the fire pit.


	2. 5+1 People Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I like the idea of people finding out about them ? like maybe a 5+1 thing; 5 times they got caught and 1 time someone had already figured it out. ?? 
> 
> hmm, I’ll try, maybe a line per? Yuppers!

Jin is quiet for the rest of the day, despite his brothers’ antics, after an unexpected encounter with the Hansen team and what exactly the drift has changed between them - he casts Cheung and Hu a look and wonders.

Sasha knows what they do, and how it’s done, does change you and your partner, so is she really so surprised to catch Herc with his fingers tracing the dip of his son’s hip, even as the pair relax against each other, in the shadows of Striker Eureka?

Raleigh’s not really sure what to do when you hit on a super hot oblivious guy only to have his son get up in your face and tell you that his dad’s dick is his.

Mako bites her lip and blushes as arousal thrums though her at the sight she just witnessed- Chuck Hansen pushing his father back against the wall behind some crates and kissing him sweet and deep.

Scott may have fucked up at the one thing he was good at but even he is surprised as he watched the news feeds and realises how the relationship between his brother and nephew has changed, though he won’t fault them any comfort they find (after all Herc is the best of men and Chuck has only ever looked at his dad).

 

+1 He grew up, went through puberty, in shatterdomes and, maybe, that’s why Chuck knows this happens and welcomes it with everything he has when he finally catches his dad with a kiss.


	3. Seal commander Herc and analyst Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaijusizefeels asked: Hansens. Seal commander Herc and analyst Chuck. GO! :D
> 
> oh you evil seductress!

“You son of a bitch, don’t you dare die on me before I even get to ask you out!” Chuck mutters through his panic as he applies more pressure to the bloody mess that is Herc’s shoulder. The bullet would have hit him but Herc had pulled him in and twisted, taking the shot and now lay bleeding in the analysts lap, waiting for evac. and praying that the older man would be okay.

There’s a harsh gurgle of a laugh and Herc’s lips twist up in an almost smile, “Let’s get out of this mess first, then I’ll take you to the best steak house in the country.”


	4. Trek AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaijusizefeels asked: better yet since you like Star Trek. Hansens in Trekverse :)

The USS Eureka is a popular ship in the fleet with the public ever eager for stories of her crew, who are more interested in the drama that is their Chief of Security and 2IC‘s tumultuous relationship.

One of the rumours is that the pair are father and son, with a dark past that neither can forgive the other for but also can’t let the other go, resulting in the strange but passionate push-pull witnessed between the two men. Another is that they are in fact married, explaining the shared last name, shared living quarters and near constant companionship, on and off duty.

The first isn’t helped by the occasional bruises and casual touches, nor the second by the ‘old man’ and ‘boy’ comments.


	5. Fake Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merlinmaccheese asked: if you're taking prompts, let's see what you can do with my favourite pairing and trope: hasencest + fake relationship. i'm curious what you come up with :D
> 
> evil! One of my favs too. hope this works :]

Chuck might never admit it but there’s very little that turns him on quite like Herc getting possessive or protective over him, especially since they can’t often get away with such displays in public. So, when his dad slides an arm around his waist, calls him “Babe” and shoots the asshole who wouldn’t just take no for an answer a dangerous look, Chuck curls into his side and lets himself be led out of the random bar.

“My hero.” He purrs into a quick kiss, fully intent on getting them back to their quarters to properly show his appreciation.


	6. Curtain!fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Herc/Chuck, literally buying curtains (curtain!fic!)

He blames Chuck’s love for modern architecture with too many damned windows and his boy’s overactive libido for his current version of hell. Okay, so he actually loves the libido but it also means they now need to get curtains for their new apartment and neither of them has done house wares since before the PPDC.

Chuck holds up the latest curtain to catch his eye, smiling happily and chattering away, “Salmon’s a good colour for the lounge.”

“It’s fuckin’ pink.”


	7. Chuck survives but is injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wokintomordor asked: This is fun! Chuck lives, but is badly hurt. I want them finding his escape pod.
> 
> ;_; whyyyy?

Its chance they find the pod, tossed miles away from the blast site, systems fried and Chuck on the edge of life due to what can only be the boy’s stubbornness.

His boy’s injuries are severe- the burns are bad enough but there’s nerve damage (he may lose all functionality in his left arm and eye) and a crushed kidney which can’t be recovered. Herc waits, never giving up hope that his boy will open his eyes and look at him again, never letting go of that small, fragile something that they share after all these years drifting, sharing their minds and hearts and bed.

Chuck wakes from his medically induced coma months later, only to smile through tears and reach for him, “Dad.”


	8. Koala!Chuck in Roo!Herc's pouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wokintomordor asked: That was not the new one. I wanted Koala!Chuck in Roo!Herc's pouch. (Bonus if someone tells Herc that only female roos have pouches and he boxes them.)
> 
> :D these are fun!

Like the whole koala thing wasn’t weird enough, Raleigh’s pretty sure that’s Herc with the giant ass tail and body builder arms hopping lazily down the halls with an all too familiar, all too evil marsupial in his pouch- that or the percocets they’ve got him on are mixing with the pain killers in a new and frightening way.

He could freak out, kaiju are more normal than this, but the medicated calm he’s been in since the breach has him just deciding that maybe he’ll go the other way.

See, some people might think he has the survival instincts of a stoned pigeon but he isn’t the one twitching on the floor. That’s Hercules fucking Hansen and the man turns into a freaking kangaroo- who seriously questions the man-roo’s masculinity because he has a pouch?


	9. Chuck/Herc, coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wokintomordor asked: Pacific Rim, Chuck/Herc, coming out

Admittedly, most co-pilot teams land up together one way or another but with all that PR’s done to push the ‘like father and son’ thing, nobody sees it coming. Team Striker Eureka is surprisingly compatible, despite not being related and their huge age difference, and maybe that should have clued everyone in but it still takes them all by surprise.

Herc gets up, stuffing the last of his spaghetti into his mouth, and leans over the table to give Chuck a quick kiss, “Gotta see Stacker ‘bout those new gears so I’ll catch you later.”

The mess is silent, you can hear the shock in the air, watching Chuck grin happily into his cup.


	10. Sharing Body Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anoymous asked: Pacific Rim - Hansens - sharing body heat for survival

This kaiju had headed towards the Antarctic, further south than any other, and now they were stuck waiting for their lift back which was stuck miles away due to a sudden storm.

It’s fucking freezing in Striker and they’ve disconnected, stripped down to their circuitry suits (the battle armour was just too heavy and cold) and are now curled up together next to one of the filtered vents from the reactors. Chuck shivers and Herc pulls him in closer, his son turning into him and tilts his face up for a kiss.

It’s cold but the pair are happy to wait, wrapped up in each other and the knowledge that they’re safe again.


	11. Doctors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chuckismycopilot asked: Hansens, doctor AU please :)

They collapse onto the small bunk after a 14 hour surgery which, thankfully, went fantastically thanks to their internationally recognised teamwork.

Chuck leans into the elder surgeon, hands automatically coming up to stroke the plain gold band that hangs around his neck only to be broken out of his thoughts by Herc’s low rumble of, “Ever regret any of this?”

He smiles and uses the chain to pull the other man into a soft kiss, “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Dr Hansen.”


	12. Hansens, related!teacher/student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hansens, related!teacher/student- au???

Raleigh leans across his desk and moans into Chuck’s ear, “Oh my god, I want to climb your dad like a freaking tree- I bet he could hold you up against a wall the whole time!”

Mako, nods, oggling the teacher openly as she doodles hearts in her notebook, “And go for hours.”

Chuck glares and groans, having to bite his lip not to confirm their theories or how he knows they’re correct.


	13. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhaiguise asked: Hansens, Superheroes AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …lol I have no clue. Maybe they’re super strong and near invulnerable?

Chuck grins at the cameras and reporters, as one (he thinks it’s the mini skirt who tried to seduce her way into his battle suit and got turned down, hard) shouts over the others, “Eureka, what can you say about the rumours that you’re leaving Striker to team up with Gypsy and Danger? “

Herc’s mouth tilts into a smirk under below his mask and bends Chuck into a deep kiss. Chuck misses what he says next, after all, it’s not everyday you get to acknowledge your relationship with your own dad in front of the world- even if they think you’re just a team of superheroes.


	14. Beckets, sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhaiguise asked: Becket brothers, #4
> 
> 4: sick!fic

His little brother is a ball of whiney, snotty ick who gives him watery puppy eyes until Yancy gives in and let’s him into his bed to cuddle.

Yancy curls around his brother and runs his fingers through sweaty hair, murmering, “You’d better not get me sick, brat.” Raleigh just squirms closer into the warmth with a kitten-worthy mewl of contentment.


	15. Hugs from behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chuckismycopilot asked: #17 - Hansens
> 
> 17: hugs from behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did I do this to myself?!?! T_T

Dad’s leaning against the consul- he can see the minute tremors in his arms and fuck but it hurts to know that he did that- so he doesn’t see the shocked and elated faces at his son’s approach or the supposedly dead man’s “Shhh” gesture. His leg aches and he’s pretty sure he needs medical, but he’s been waiting the whole chopper ride back from where they found his pod for this moment. 

He wraps his arms around him from behind and leans his aching body against the one he had been so sure he’d never feel against his own again. For a moment there is no reaction but then he feels the gasp run through his dad’s body, hands coming up to grip at his arms like vices and they’re sliding to their knees and sobbing openly.


	16. Man Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hansens, 9
> 
> 9: manly hugs

Another press dinner with all the bigwigs and flashy cameras and pushy reporters is almost over when they’re cornered by some big name paper. They demand a nice family moment, a hug, for their spread on Striker Eureka and the sharp look Pentecost gives them tells them they better do it. 

It’s uncomfortable as hell, hugging in public, and something neither Hansen likes doing. Even though all it amounts to is a brief hold and a few pats on the back as they step away as quick as possible. Chuck leans into it for the briefest moment- because he knows that any longer and he’ll give them away- and whispers into his dad’s ear, “Later, our room, me and you in that suit.”

When he pulls back he doesn’t look back to see dad’s reaction but he does here the amused and aroused rumble of “Brat.” as he pats his back.


	17. Post Sex Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> driftingwolf asked: Cuddles/Hugs meme - 6 or 7, Hansens 
> 
> 6: post-sex

Chuck slumps forward against Herc’s chest with a gasp. He can feel dad’s arms stroke up from his hips to wrap around his shoulders as they take a moment to wind down from their orgasms. He relaxes and traces lines around dad’s pec, teasing a nipple occasionally (he loves the little shudders he causes to run through that strong body, feeling the twitch of interest from where Herc’s dick is still inside him) as he snuggles closer.

He knows his legs will start complaining soon, after all, he grins to himself, he did spend the last however long enthusiastically riding Herc. But…it feels good like this, holding each other close, another form of intimacy after sex, after the drift.

A strong hand comes up to stroke the line of his jaw and Chuck raises his head just enough to kiss dad’s throat, reveling in the content beat of his heart he can feel from where they’re pressed chest to chest.


	18. Cuddling for Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> driftingwolf asked: Cuddles/Hugs meme - 6 or 7, Hansens 
> 
> 7: for warmth

"I fucking hate, hate, the north.” Chuck growls as he flings the door open to their temporary quarters in Vladivostock’s shatterdome. Herc follows him inside, making sure to secure the door before he strips down into some sweats. 

"Not natural all that snow." He mutters in agreement. "Turns ‘em all a little funny in the head, I reckon."

His boy snorts in amusement as he too rushes into something sleep appropriate in below zero conditions- those heaters don’t fool them.

"Move over, dad." The younger Hansen mutters, already pushing against him to crawl under the covers. They curl up together easily, Herc pulling his boy in tight and Chuck snuggling in with a moan. "And it’s to fucking cold to do anything fun."

Herc actually laughs at the pout in his boy’s voice but then he slides a hand down and under the waistband of his pants, squeezing a firm ass cheek. “Wouldn’t be so sure about that, sweetheart.”


	19. Chaleigh tackle hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaleigh tackle hug….please
> 
> — happyinthesilence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really my pairing but I gave it a go :]

"Helloooooooooooo, gorgeous!" 

Before Chuck can react he’s almost bowled over by an all too enthusiastic Yank tackling him and winding his arms and legs around him like a monkey. It’s really difficult to glare at someone wrapped around you and grinning like a loon.

"Are you drunk?" 

"Nooo." Raleigh exaggerates the word and attempts to look innocent. He fails abysmally. Chuck goes to accuse him further but instead lets loose with a loud squawk as the other man’s hand squeezes his arse. 

"You have a damned fine ass, bet I could bounce a quarter off it!"

With a hard shove, Chuck pushes Raleigh off of him and storms away, valiantly ignoring the deep blush staining his cheeks and neck.


	20. Herc/Chuck/Raleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhaiguise asked: DUNNO IF YOU'RE STILL DOING THESE BUT... Raleigh x Hansencest, #18?
> 
> 18: first/last (am taking this as either or :P)

They’re so beautiful and perfect together that Raleigh doesn’t feel like he fits, there or even just in the room. Chuck is curled up against his dad, exchanging lazy kisses- for a moment he wonders why that doesn’t bother him but who is he to judge after the world falling apart from alien monsters and experiencing technology that connects you to another so deep you become one entity for a time-as Herc rubs circles in the small of his boy’s back.

The pair pull back from each other and look up at him, invitation clear in their warm gazes and Herc’s outstretched hand. With some trepidation Raleigh takes the hand and crawls onto the bed with them. The older man wraps that arm around him, pulling him close enough to kiss as Chuck reaches across and kisses his throat, winding one of his arms around Raleigh too.


	21. Cyborg!Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansencest, cyborg!Chuck like that awesome fanart someone posted.
> 
> — sheplooslash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so the idea is that the PPDC is a police unit, the drift connects partners

After Chuck looses his arm he struggles to let Herc in. The drift doesn’t connect anymore and it hurts them both- Herc because he doesn’t know what he can do and Chuck because without the drift he loses his usefulness in the field, loses his job and loses his dad. 

The department is already talking about medical leave and Herc is worried, he lost his brother, he can’t lose his son- god knows what will happen to Chuck without him to anchor his boy.   
He’s spent many a night since he bought Chuck home from the hospital, just watching his boy, trying to figure out what he needs and what he can do for him. The it’s the night before their final evaluation.

That night Chuck catches his gaze as he strips to disconnect the arm. Something in his son’s eyes draws him in to hold and kiss him. Chuck stiffens in his arms for a long moment but then he’s grasping at Herc with desperation and want. They’re drawn to the floor, kissing and touch like they haven’t since before… before the arm.   
It’s when Herc pulls back to gaze his fill that Chuck flinches, trying to turn to hide the synthetic limb. Oh. He smiles to himself and pushes Chuck back flat on his back, “You have nothing to hide, not from me, not from anyone.”

He spends the rest of the night showing Chuck that nothing’s changed, that he loves him more than ever and he’s still capable of being Herc’s other half.

The next day the techs just stare at the monitors as the Hansens drift initiates faster and more stable than ever before.


	22. Beckets, fraying at the seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhaiguise asked: For the verse/cliche prompt, Becket Bros and "You know I know what it means to be fraying at the seams, out of my mind" (I'm not sure if this is how it's supposed to go? The verse is from OceanLab's song "Secret")

At first Yancy doesn’t notice- alright, maybe it’s more that he doesn’t want to notice- how Raleigh starts to look at him, touch him, speak to him. He’s too busy concentrating on not letting his own desires show.

And it’s wearing him down, he feels like he’s fraying at the seams some times.

Until the night his little brother corners him against their bunk and kisses him, hard and with intent. Raleigh doesn’t do anything else, just pulls back and looks at him before turning around and walking out the door. He doesn’t come back that night.

Then every touch and word takes on new meaning, implications that scare and arouse Yancy at every turn. He can’t avoid his brother, wouldn’t know how to. Instead they stand together, fidgeting in the silence or stuffing their mouths to get away as soon as possible. Or at least Yancy does.

Raleigh watches him, pushes in the drift, searching. 

He waits for Yancy in their quarters, waits in the dark for him to sneak in. He corners Yancy again but this time he talks. “I know, Yance, I know and I feel it too, tearing me up inside. But it’s us, us Yance! You, me and everything that makes us good and partners and compatible. I know what you feel and I feel it too.”

He’s the elder brother, the one who’s supposed to look after Raleigh, take responsibility. He wants to do the right thing. He wants Raleigh. 

And Raleigh wants him.

"Okay," He breathes. "Okay."


	23. Herc's Middle-aged Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hansens, middle-age crisis

It starts with a new motorbike… and that’s where it ends. Chuck was kind of expecting a new hair cut and dye-job, attempts at pop culture and a pretty young thing on dad’s arm. Actually, scratch that last one because he does not share. Ever. He kept the interlopers away as a bratty kid and now he ensures his dad never has to look anywhere else.

"What’s got you in a snit then?" Herc slides into the booth with him, handing over the beer he went to fetch. It’s just a normal bar, the type they usually head out to for a drink now that they’ve moved back to Oz, somewhere out beyond the cities but close enough if they feel like the crush. Chuck pouts.

"Aren’t you supposed to be flirting with girls half your age and partying at clubs?"

Dad almost chokes on his drink trying not to bray with laughter. His eyes are watering as he grins at his boy, “I’m only 47, you little shit. But, tell you what,” He leans forward and slides his hand up Chuck’s thigh, under his shirt and runs his fingers over the light trail of hair leading down, the actions hidden in the low light of the back booth they’ve claimed, “When I do hit 50, I promise to drag you out to clubs and let you growl at anyone who wants in my pants.”


	24. Private Time H/R/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 16 (having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in) for Herc/Raleigh/Chuck

When Herc walks in Raleigh is behind Chuck, both sitting, back to chest, both naked. They’re exchanging kisses as best they can in their position, Raleigh running his hands over his boy’s body. Chuck has a hand up and gripping the other mans hair while the other glistens wetly as he preps himself. Herc quietly closes and locks the door, leaning back against it to appreciate the sight before him.

His son looks up at him through the kiss, naturally knowing he’s there. He spreads his legs further, showing himself off to the admiring gaze. The hand in Raleigh’s hair tightens its grip and turns him slightly to notice the room’s new occupant. The pair smile invitingly at him as a hand each reach out for him. Smiling in return, Herc takes his lovers’ hands and joins them on the bed.


	25. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> driftingwolf asked: Mmhmm, number 21(leaving hickeys on the other’s neck) for the pairings meme, and if you can't guess what pairing I'm thinking of, then... pfft ;D

Interviews are the bane of Chuck’s existence. Especially when they involve pretty, driven reporters and interviewers who spend every moment they can trying to get his dad’s attention. There are always hands on his knee, flirty giggles and low, low tops. And even when it ends they come looking.

They’re in the private lounge waiting for the latest interviewer to finish off her segment before they say their thanks and goodbyes, when Chuck gets up and slips into his dad’s lap. “Hey!” Herc admonishes but his hands immediately go to his boy’s hips, settling him closer. “What do you think you’re doing? We aren’t in private here, Chuck.”

“Mmhmm.” Chuck agrees distractedly as he mouths at Herc’s jaw, kissing and nipping down his neck. He’s on a mission.

“Son.” Herc growls even as he leans back a bit, baring more of his throat to Chuck’s attentions. The younger man nudges at his collar until he can he can get at that spot that shows just at the edge of his shirt. There, he licks and suckles on the spot, nipping and sucking until a bloom of red is brought to the surface. Happy with his work, Chuck sits back and meets his dad’s amused look. “Finished?”

He just grins and presses a quick kiss to his lips before popping off his lap. Not a minute later the woman struts in, somehow having acquired and even shorter skirt and redder lipstick. She makes a beeline for Herc and starts her flirting.

It’s only when his dad catches him glaring at her and smirks at him, reaching up to straighten his collar, that Chuck realises he’s been caught. When Herc opens another button and exposes the hickey to her intent eyes, he realises he’s off the hook.


	26. You're my prince from the fairytal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carpelucem asked: Hansens - you're my prince from the fairytale. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of the commander!Herc/analyst/!Chuck verse.

Finally, Chuck opened his eyes and it’s such a relief that Herc feels his shoulders relax.

“Hey there kid. Relax okay?” He asks, making sure to keep his voice low not to spook him. Chuck’s eyes widen when he sees him, “Woah.” and eyes his up and down. “Who are you? Did the doctor send you?”

Herc frowned. He knew they had the kid on some pretty strong pain killers and meds- he’s broken a few ribs, had a concussion and had burned himself pretty badly trying to get to the controls even after Herc had ordered the evacuation of the site- but no one had mentioned anything about memory loss. He just hoped it was temporary.

Instead of answering he turned to Martinez. “Gonna get the doc, keep an eye on him.”

The SEAL watched his commander head down the hall at a descent clip, thinking that the man was both clueless and impossibly sweet.

“Can kill a man without breaking a sweat but has no clue what to do with some puppy eyes.”

He snorted at Dale’s remark. The mutual crush between their boss and the team’s cute new analyst was both adorably hilarious and irritatingly pathetic. Oh well, they had a job to do, not that they didn’t consider Chuck one of their own by now.

“Hey, Chuck.” He grinned at the slightly buzzed look in the guy’s eyes. Kid was definitely drugged to the gills. “Boss man’s gonna be back in a bit. You need anything?”

The analyst looked around in confusion then blinked up at him. “Where’d the pretty guy go? The one with the shoulders and sparkly eyes.”

Martinez had to bite his lip at Herc being called ‘pretty’. Instead, Dale answered for him, even as he choked on a laugh. “You mean, Herc. He’s your and our boss, head of our team. He’s getting the doctor to come look at your wounds, alright mate?”

But Chuck was already in his own little world, smiling happily. “Heeeeeerc, mmmm.” He giggled. The other two men shared a devilish look. “So, Chuck, you like our bossman?”

“He’s my boss? Wow.” His eyes widened. “I lucked out.”

“Really? You know he’s single, too.”

The implications seemed to cause some sort of short-circuit for the analyst as he just stared at them. Then, “Can I have him?”

“Dude, you two are messed up in the head.” Dale snickered and Martinez elbowed him in the ribs. “It’s cute, man.”

Minutes later Herc strode into the room followed by a harassed looking doctor. “Got the doc here for you.” Chuck immediately zeroed in on the commander, cheeks pinking as he sighed.

“You’re like my prince from the fairytale!”

Years later Chuck would still cringe when asked how he earned the call sign ‘princess’, while Herc chuckled at being called ‘prince’.


	27. Circus plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansencest!! Um..circus :D
> 
> — sheplooslash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: pairing + verse and I'll give you a plot

Herc is a strongman who’s son, Chuck, wants to join in the act. At first, Herc is unsure as their relationship is distant and Chuck had no experience in performing, having lived with his mother until her death. Yet, his boy insists and Herc wants to try. So they work at it, Chuck training up his strength and flexibility. The act isn’t just about strength though, with two of them, it’s about trust as Herc must lift, balance and throw his son. It draws them closer until Herc notices Chuck pulling back, flinching at his touch and it hurts more than it should. Until the night he comes across a drunk Chuck pushing another carnie away. Herc loses his temper, beating the hell out of the man for touching his son, and drags the boy back to their quarters, sitting him down and demanding answers. What Chuck admits shocks and confuses him, because he wants it too.


	28. Fae plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roguepythia asked: Chaleigh. Fae AU. Lots 'o possibilities. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: pairing + au, and I'll give you a plot
> 
> so the Chuck/Raleigh thing isn’t really me, I threw in Herc and more ‘traditional’ fae.

Raleigh is a knight who comes across a beautiful young man resting under an old oak. The moment he looks into the man’s eyes he is smitten and, without a word, follows him through the forest. Somehow, he finds himself in a beautiful court and introduced to another, older man who reminds him of the younger, with piercing blue eyes, who kisses his knuckles and shares a smile and a kiss with the younger beauty. Both draw him to bed, worshiping his body and making Raleigh feel ecstasy beyond imaginations. He loses track of time, slumbering in between rounds of pleasure he’s never known until he wakes in the forest. He wanders in a daze until he comes across a pond only to see his reflection, withered and old beyond the years he remembers.


	29. Space AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> driftingwolf asked: 19. Space - Herc/Chuck :D I'd love to reblog this one... at some point. When I'm not trying to write twenty other things lol. ;)

On the outside, Striker Eureka’s navigators are harsh men, disciplined and driven to find the best and safest path through the stars for their ship and her crew. Hercules Hansen is one of the longest drifters in operation. Used to be a pilot years back and that experience serves him well now, navigating his ship through the spaces between space. After the loss of his brother to Drift-Dive the service had thought he was a lost asset. Then his son had stepped up and demanded they be tested together. The rest was history. Together, the Hansens are the best navigators in the fleet.

They disconnect once they reach the ship station in orbit above their destination planet. The voyage had gone smoothly with the pair at the helm, but it had been long and now all they wanted was their quarters. They slip into the usual post-drift haze, still feeling that tenuous connection and letting themselves relax as they’re checked over by the doctors- it’s all procedure, situation normal.

Back in their quarters they strip down and head for the shower. They’re big men but experience and comfort with each other make it easy for both of them to fit. It’s all automatic until Herc’s reaching for his sweats and Chuck grabs them from him and crowds him against their bunk, hands and mouth demanding. This is all normal, for them, but this is the part that no one else knows about and it’s just for them.


	30. Police Station plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> driftingwolf asked: Okay, pairing: Hansencest (Obviously) AU Setting? Uhhh... Police Station. Have at it. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: pairing + AU, and I'll give you a plot

Herc is a good detective, one of the best and most trusted- not every man would turn in his own brother for evidence tampering. When he’s made head of a new special task force set after the high level crime, he’s also given a new partner: Charles “it’s Chuck, old man” Hansen. The young detective is more interested in chasing evidence under a microscope than tackling perps, which he prefers to leave to his older partner (can’t blame a guy for appreciating a good rugby tackle). They bicker and bitch at each other until Herc gets injured and a worrying and drunk Chuck blurts out that he’s more than a little in love with him.


	31. Bodyguard au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheplooslash asked: 20 bodyguard, hansencest of course :)

When his step-dad assigns him a bodyguard (ok, so there may have been a threat or two from some of the mobsters who had issues with Captain Pentecost going after them hard) Chuck decides that the guy is just going to have to deal. He heads out to the clubs with Raleigh and Yancy instead of waiting to meet whoever the hell’s supposed to make sure he doesn’t catch a bullet or whatever.

He’s on the dance floor, letting the music and beat soak into his bones when he feels eyes on him, not like the others he’s used to but someone else, someone specific. They’re watching him. He spots the man hanging in shadows of the bar- tall, broad muscular build, cut jaw line and something about his eyes makes Chuck’s heart do a little jump. And the guy knows he’s been seen, not caught because there’s something that tells Chuck he was just waiting to be noticed.

Chuck tries to ignore him and keep dancing, trying to lose himself in the press of bodies but he can’t help his attention drawing back again and again. The guy just watches him for a while, arms crossed, and then he’s gone. Between the pass of one body and another, the guy’s just disappears.

“You got good instincts.” A deep voice rumbles in his ear. Chuck spins round and bites his lip. Of course it’s the guy from the bar. He’s barely taller than him but there’s something about him that seems so much bigger. “Herc.”

For a second Chuck doesn’t understand and then the guy’s smirking. “Name’s Herc. Your daddy told me to keep an eye on you.” He looks Chuck up and down, gripping his hips and pulling him in. “Somehow I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”


	32. I can't forget you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> driftingwolf asked: "I can't forget you." :)
> 
> well, this got longer and a bit sadder than expected :P go figure!

It takes him less than a week to give in and follow after dad. It takes him over two months to pick up a decent lead to follow the all but non-existent trail left in his wake- nothing more than recollections of a red-haired, blue-eyed man with shadows in his eyes who walked like a part of him was missing.

In that time he tries. He goes out to a few bars, chats to men and women, kisses in dark corners and feels disappointment well up in himself, thick like the poison of betrayal. And that hollow thing that’s existed inside of him since the drift is colder.

He takes a chance, relying on that thing that made them so special and looks at the roads through his father’s eyes- the left road leads past a small settlement of local farmers, the right through a small settlement of displaced kaiju victims. He chooses the left; victims will know the faces of their heroes but locals will mind their own business. 

The trading store wife is happy to chat with a nice young man lost on his way to meet with a friend who just moved in. She tells him about the man who bought an old farmhouse past the water tower on the outskirts of their little hamlet, how she’s so happy he has someone and hopes to see them around.

The house is old and he can see where dad has been working on it fixing up the doors and windows, re-shingling the roof and tilling the garden soil. He leaves Max in the car and makes his way inside.

He finds his father, or rather Herc finds him first- there’s an arm at his throat and the wall at his back before he can blink. Dad’s face is set and he wonders who the older man was expecting with the knife held against his upper thigh, but then dad’s backing away looking shocked and tired.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn’t have… I left for a reason, gave you a chance at something else, something-"

"Normal?" He cuts in because despite everything they’ve shared they can’t seem to get this part right. "I don’t know if it’s that I can’t or won’t, but ‘normal’ is not something I want. "

All this time and he was terrified that he’d find his dad and someone else, happy and living a new life. Yet, now looking at it all he doesn’t see any signs of someone else, only his dad tired and aching and hollow like him. And maybe he finally sees that dad feels the same way he does but unlike him, he doesn’t think he’s worth it- like the years of sharing their minds, bodies and space didn’t prove that they needed no one else.

This time he has to take the lead and show Herc that they can have each other outside of a jaeger and be happy. So, he approaches him , slow and calm like dad’s a scared animal, to wrap his arms around him and wait until he feels his desperation returned.

"I can’t forget you, dad." And kisses him.


	33. Paint Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> driftingwolf asked: Paint Me? Herc/Chuck. :D *hugs*

Chuck’s always had a good eye for detail and steady hands. When they’ve had an idea for a weapon or some upgrade to Striker it’s been Chuck with the pen and paper, Herc beside him giving voice to the idea Chuck’s hands give shape to.

And then there are other times, when Chuck draws for just himself. He draws Max and Striker, various members of the pit crew, the ‘dome and other things that catch his eye, but still there’s one thing he’s never really been able to sit down and draw, not from memory, and he’s too embarrassed to ask his dad to sit for him.

So he waits until one night he’s up later than his dad and the whole ‘dome is quiet in the late hours. His fingers itch to trace the lines of his dad’s back and shoulders and fill in the shadows of his muscles. So he quietly withdraws his sketchbook and pencil from his kit and settles on the floor by the bunk. It’s dark and he only has the bathroom light to draw by but it casts beautiful shadows and highlights the strength and grace of Herc body.

He sits there for hours, his pencil flying across the page, spending minutes at a time just watching the other man. It’s only much later when Herc stirs that Chuck is dragged from his fugue and he realises that he stopped drawing some time ago. He looks down at what he’s drawn and feels surprise- it’s Herc from the short spikes of his hair to the fan of freckles across his shoulders, each scar and muscle and line accurate like a photograph. Only, it’s better because Chuck can see the quiet calm in his dad’s mind and the violent storm in his heart. He thinks, he’s actually managed to draw his dad, Herc.

He starts when a firm hand grasps his shoulder and Herc leans over, having slipped from the bed without being noticed. “Wow. Don’t see how that’s me but you do have a talent.”

Warmth floods his chest and Chuck ducks his head to hide what he knows is a blush creeping up his neck. Dad gives his shoulder a squeeze and leans in to press a kiss to his temple. As he pulls away Chuck turns and catches those lips with his own. It’s soft and gentle, just comfort and love freely given. They stay like that for long moments, lips and tongues moving slow and sure in familiar paths. And when Herc pulls away, it’s only to smile at him gently.

“Come on.” Dad urges gently setting aside the sketchbook and pulling him up by the arm. A hand on his lower back directs him the bottom bunk and he sinks onto the mattress, curling into the warmth left behind and the warmth of Herc settling in behind him and pulling him into his arms.

It’s still quiet in their quarters, Max’s soft snores the only sound, and Chuck feels himself finally slipping into sleep now.


	34. Sleeping alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: When he's alone, Chuck sleeps with Max on one side and a pillow on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited a little from tumblr since I forgot a line :P

Chuck’s exhausted on his feet when he gets back to their quarters, Max trotting in before he closes the door. The place is uncomfortably quiet with just him and the bulldog. He goes about his bedtime routine, finally stripping off and slipping into some simple pajama pants, old and worn until baby soft by his dad years before Chuck was big enough to swap clothes with him. He grabs the pillow from the top- designated as his- bunk and pulls back the sheets from the bottom bunk. Max already has his front paws up and all it takes is a quick boost against his butt and he’s on the bed. Chuck crawls in with him, curling up under the covers with Max behind his knees and his arms wrapped around the pillow.

Dad’s been away, consulting on something for a week already, but the bed still feels too small, too cold. Which is totally ridiculous he knows- the bunks are freaking tiny already, not nearly big enough for him let alone 2 full grown men, and even with the constant air conditioning the ‘dome is usually comfortably warm. It’s not the same though. Not warm enough, not close enough, but he manages to fall asleep.

He’s awake before he realises it- no alarms, so he’s not up and aware straight away. There’s shuffling and the sounds of movement before a familiar weight settles on the bunk with him.

“Shh, it’s just me. Go back to sleep.” He hears Herc’s low rumble as his dad pulls the pillow from his grasp, slips under the covers and pulls him close. There's no room to move but still Chuck finds himself relaxing, snuggling in close, nosing into the place where shoulder meets neck and feeling dad drop a kiss to his hair. It’s good, he’s good; he’s warm and comfortable and his dad is there with him where they belong.


	35. Max POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wokintomordor replied to your post:gimme a little prompt and I’ll do something with…  
> Hansens-Puppy Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, yeah I dunno what happened hear :P

He’s ready to head out on his own soon when the large person comes that smells strange, like hurt and strength and tangy metal. The big person makes him want to make it all okay, to curl up with him in the nest and he thinks that this person is an alpha.

The person takes him with him to a place so big he’s scared he’ll lose his new alpha, but the alpha is good and picks him up so he doesn’t have to worry. Alpha puts him down in a nest that smells good, like alpha and warmth and safety. There’s another person there though- he smells like alpha- who rubs his belly and calls him ‘Max’.

Max likes his new nest and adores his alpha and alpha’s other person- he doesn’t know who the other,smaller, person who sleeps in the nest is, mate? pup? pack? For a while there’s another person who smells like alpha, but sick and rancid, until the night alpha comes back to the nest and hits the wall until the smaller other person barks at him. He doesn’t smell the other big person again but soon after smaller person leaves and Max isn’t happy, neither is alpha.

When he does return, both he and alpha smell nervous. There’s something like happiness and fear the day they fetch him from the nest, bruised and weary. But things are okay again and Max is happy for the moment.

He doesn’t understand why alpha keeps away from the other person, the other now almost alpha; can’t he smell his growing heat? Instead they fight and the nest which was often full of the noises of living becomes quiet and tense. Max worries.

He knows there are times alpha and almost alpha are called away to fight the things that smell like the colourful man- wrong and bad and poison- in the not-living giant. It worries Max every time the loud noises start and the red lights flash, calling his alpha and almost alpha away.

Yet this time, when they come back, almost alpha is upset and alpha is holding himself tight. Max watches from his bed as almost alpha breaks, watches as alpha crumbles and holds him, whispering until they surge against each other.

There is still tension but it’s not the type that worries Max, he knows it’s just the push between his alpha and the younger alpha mate. It’s all good as far as he’s concerned, even if it’s no longer safe to curl up in alpha’s bed anymore.


	36. Kiss me you idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheplooslash said: Hansencest, "Kiss me you idiot." XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo! I think I’m in a Herc mood tonight ;] (sorry for the feels in advance!)

It’s over. God, but they’d waited years for this day, the end of the Kaiju war. And for a long moment Herc’s world had ended with static even as the shatterdome erupted into celebration. And then a crackle from the rescue choppers, “Marshall, we have something of yours.” and an all to familiar and beloved voice, “Dad… I’m here.”

It feels like his heart lurches back to life and Herc’s hand is shaking when he reaches for the vox. “It’s time to come home, son.”

He’s calmed down by the time the chopper lands and he can watch with a degree of satisfaction as Mako and Raleigh disembark, even sharing happy smiles with them. It’s the third person off the bird that makes his breath catch- Chuck’s lost the battle armour and the top half of his circuitry suit; by the redness of his skin and the clean tears in the material Herc can tell it was due to necessity. There are some bandages and patches on his boy’s skin but overall he looks fine. He’s the best thing Herc’s ever seen.

Their eyes meet and something in his chest constricts at the desperation and fear and hope laid bare for him to see. He needs to be by his son’s side right now.

Chuck ignores everyone else, all the congratulations and cheers, instead striding forward and grabbing his father’s hand. He tugs him down the corridors until he gets them back to their quarters, where it’s quiet and just them. There he turns to his father and grabs at his shirt, demanding even as tears fill his eyes, “Kiss me you idiot.”

And Herc does. He lifts his boy up, those strong legs wrapping around his waist, and takes his mouth with his. It’s harsh and bitter, demanding and reaffirming. When they finally pull away they’re gasping for air, grasping tight to each other like they can’t ever let go.

"Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again, don’t you dare." Herc tries to order, even though he knows his voice is broken and breaking, but Chuck just nods, holding on even tighter.


	37. You. Come. Snuggle. NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carpelucem said: "You. Come. Snuggle. NOW!" PR - you pick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol omg read this earlier with Sterek and it was hilarious! ok ok, hmmm…

Herc is biting the inside of his cheek not to laugh like a hyena- his son is drunk off his ass and had been going around the bar hugging various people and things, declaring his affection for one and all. At one point he was petting Raleigh’s hair even as the American tried to swat him off.It is hilarious and he just knows the boy is going to regret everything come morning. He wishes he had a camera.

Eventually Herc had had to bundle him up and into the taxi back to the ‘dome. It was easier said than done as Chuck alternated between trying to hug other people, grab more alcohol and trying to crawl into his lap. It takes a concentrated effort not to allow himself to get handsy in the back of the taxi too- he’s also a little tipsy and his boy’s already whispering promises in his ear. Thank god the driver can’t hear him! 

He tumbles his son out of the taxi, holding his arm while he pays so he won’t wonder off. Thankfully, Chuck’s reached a more docile, if cuddly, stage of drunkenness and snuggles up under Herc’s arm, making him easy to lead back to their quarters. 

Max barely looks up when they come in, snorting at the sight of his two masters antics- if they’re neither bloody nor carrying food he can’t be arsed. Herc helps his boy out of his boots and jacket, leaving him to get the rest off while Herc strips off his own kit. He turns back, expecting to find his son climbing into his bunk. Instead, his boy’s naked on top of Herc’s bunk and pouting at him. 

"Ah, Chuck?"

His son’s eyes narrow and he folds his arms across his chest, pout intensifying. When his dad makes no further moves, he huffs a breath and points at Herc imperiously, growling, ”You. Come. Snuggle. NOW!”

It takes ten whole minutes before Herc can recover his breath and do as ordered, still occasionally choking on his laughter.


	38. Bodyguard au 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: “Oh darling, I’m going to break you.” For your meme ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse wants more Bodyguard!Herc verse :D

Dad’s adamant that the bodyguard stay, no matter how much Chuck complains and demands. Part of it’s just for show- Herc is just, fuck, just hot, ok?- since dad expects it. Chuck learned long ago that if he wants something the best way to get it is to act like he doesn’t actually want it. So he bitches and pouts; can’t let anyone realise that the spoiled little prince actually knows how to use his brain, can he?

Dad finally has enough and kicks him out of the office. Once the door’s closed Chuck grins wickedly and quickly heads out to the car, meeting his shadow before even leaving the building. No words are exchanged, though Herc somehow palms the keys- which Chuck knows were in his back pocket, damn it- and takes the driver’s seat. They get to his apartment in peace.

Herc’s checking the place out, making sure things are secure, but Chuck’s already dropping his shirt and slipping out of his shoes when he turns back. The older man stops and grins as he takes in the sight of his young charge putting on a wanton display just for him. He meets Chuck’s hot gaze as the boy unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants. He crosses the space between them in three strides, pulling Chuck close and sliding a hand into the back of his pants until he can get a firm grasp of that gorgeous arse.

They kiss hot and passionate like it maybe shouldn’t be for two people in their positions, who’ve known each other barely a week. Chuck falls apart under his hands, begging for more moments after he’s dropped on the bed. Herc covers him, nipping at his neck, and leans in close to rumble in his ear, “Oh darling, I’m going to break you.”


	39. random AUs for your otp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random AUs for your otp (I felt like doing short not!fics for)
> 
> 1.met at a charity kissing booth au  
> 2.sex shop employee and slightly flustered customer au  
> 3.highschool party au with spin the bottle  
> 4.neighbours au where person A goes over to person B to tell B to ‘stop singing karaoke it’s 2am’  
> 5.met in a line for a roller-coaster au (bonus: one of them is scared shitless)  
> 6.'you were the only one at the party who understood my movie reference' au  
> 7.lifeguard/swimmer or lifeguards au

1\. There are few things in Chuck’s life that are awesome. The kissing booth ‘volunteer’ roster that a smirking Yancy pins up is one of them. The fact that Herc, the star rugby team player who broke up with his girlfriend 2 weeks ago and Chuck wants to climb like a tree, is one of the team Captains victims makes it even better. Getting his allowance and birthday cash the day before is just the icing on the particularly naughty cake.

2\. Chuck’s working his way through University at the local sex store when Airman!Herc and his buddies come in for one of the guys stag. Herc, unlike the rest, can actually hold his booze and gets a little flustered when the cute kid manning the till grins dirtily while ‘explaining’ all the ways the various lubes can be used. As per their deal, each one of the men buy something for the ‘wedding night’. Only Herc gets a little extra: a pack of condoms with a number written on the back.

3\. Rugby forward Herc’s mates host a party after a winning game. Chuck gets dragged to the party by his best mate and fellow fan’girl’ Mako- she may have concocted a devious plan with her fellow conspirator and puppy Raleigh to finally get Chuck over his crush on the quiet hunky Aussie on the team, you know, by getting him with the quiet hunky Aussie on the team. Nobody counts on a game of spin the bottle, another guy getting unwontedly handsy with Chuck and Herc standing up for him, or Herc offering to take Chuck home after landing a solid punch to the prick’s abdomen.

4\. Herc strides across the hall to his only neighbours door and bangs a fist against it. He has to, to be heard over that bloody noise! A drunken girl with bright pink streaks in her hair answers, looks him up and down (if they insist on karaoke at 2 bloody AM they can bloody well handle him in just a pair of pants), grins saucily and calls out, “Chuck! That super hot neighbour you’re always drooling over is here!” “What? Fuck!” “And he’s half naked!” Herc frowns even as he feels the prickle up his neck. “You wake a guy up at 2 bloody AM you don’t get to complain.” “Oh, nobodies complaining.”

5\. Herc’s only here because Aleksis had heard about the 4D coaster and had bugged him to take them until he cracked. Admittedly, it hadn’t taken much but the man’s sad puppy face was just pathetic. It was also oddly cute to see the gigantic man get all excited like a seriously overgrown kid. The group of youngsters in front of them are chattering away as they’re all paired off into their seats and strapped in tight as possible. Somehow Aleksis lands up next to a hot blond woman with a very distractingly red mouth, and Herc is strapped up next to one of the groups of kids. “I just want you to know I fucking hate you so much, Raleigh.” He screams towards the front where two dirty blond heads burst into laughter. The kid is clearly freaked, hands white where they have a death grip on the safety harness and already sweating. “Hey,” He soothes, reaching out to knock the guy’s rig with his fist. “Just breathe, this shit’s made to hold people ten times your size. She’ll be apples.” He gets a small grateful smile which lights up the kid’s face. And, yeah, the ride is terrifying and exhilarating, but Raleigh and the other one are looking green and the freaked out kid is grinning, cheeks flushed and heading his way. A pale Aleksis is being comforted by red lips.

6\. This fucking party is boooooring! Chuck’s about ready to bail and mutters to himself, “I might of gone a different way.” “True of us all.” A deep voice rumbles next to him and his head darts up to see the hot friend of Yancy’s smirking at him over his beer. Okay, so maybe there’s some potential at this party yet.

7\. Safety training is always a bit of a hassle, especially the water evac sections. Herc’s done the chopper crash and such drills so many times he’s been given the lifeguard assignment instead of practice. Which isn’t bad, except this time, for some reason, Raleigh had gotten stuck and drowned. Slightly. Honestly, Herc had just cleared his airways with a puff before he was awake. No biggie but Chuck had puffed up like a pissed off cat and the two younger men were now having another shouting match. Don’t get him wrong, Herc loves his boy to the point of taboo but he’s still a hot-headed little shit with jealousy issues. Oh well. At least he has some ‘reassuring’ to look forward to tonight.


	40. Herc/Chuck Hickies prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for driftingwolf who needed a pick-me-up *hugs*
> 
> for the hickies prompt

They push and pull at each other, push as close as they can get and pull the other in until there isn’t even space to breathe in the their small bunk. And still it will never be close enough- how could it be after something like the drift? It’s just another side of them that the rest of the world doesn’t get to see.

Herc pulls him in by his hips until Chuck’s held tight to him, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. They rock together, too encompassed with each other to pay attention to their bodies need for release. It’s reconnecting, reforming the invisible lines that hold them together after a day of formality and false smiles, of politics and greasy paws. A day of Chuck watching another duplicitous politician’s wife rub herself all over his dad, another ambitious sleazeball all but tell his dad that he wants to fuck him.

No. Herc is his, has been since that first drift all those years ago when the threat of death by a monster too much for even them to defeat drove them past redemption in each other. Chuck breaks the kiss, shifting back and catching, holding his dad’s gaze.

“Mine,” He growls, licking and kissing his way down that gorgeous body, down to the crease of Herc’s pelvis. “My daddy. Mine.”

Herc knows that with the drift gone Chuck always worries that there’s nothing left to hold them together, that they’re on the edge of falling apart, but Herc knows that’s not true. They still always reach for each other, compatibility more than just a function for drifting. They’re stronger now for their losses, stronger because they no longer have the drift to make it easy. He twitches as his boy nips at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, sucking and biting a spot until he knows the purple bloom will pang with every step tomorrow. A reminder he doesn’t need but is more than happy to carry for his boy.


	41. Last 1st Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for aggressivelybicaptainamerica

They’d known it was a goodbye kiss, pressed into their flesh hours before their final goodbyes.

Chuck holds that last kiss tight in his heart, holding tight to the man who’d found him against all hope, as he presses a new promise of you and together into his lips.

Herc remembers that last kiss freezing what remained of his hope, feeling it crack apart the longer he searched, as his boy’s living warmth reminds him of what hope is.

This kiss, the first they promise of the rest of their lives, is hours after Herc first saw that weak life sign on the screen.

They’d never been so happy to be wrong.


End file.
